Bienvenidas al Sweet Amorris
by anti456
Summary: Seis chicas se van a Francia al instituto Sweet Amorris como alumnas de intercambio , se suman nuevas chicas a esta historia , no me gusta dejar a nadie a fuera sin participar u.u así que tarde o temprano aparecerán , claro con total que dejen un ficha en los reweis . Así que todos son invitados a participar w
1. Se necesita participantes

Necesito personajes leer abajo ↓

* * *

Note que muchas historias ( okno vi solo 2,3 XD ) piden algunos datos que lo dejan en los reweis y necesito que complenten los datos de abajo ↓

claro si quieren participar de la historia , elejire a 6 ( decidido ) lo dejare por algún tiempo y elegire a algunas , claro que esto es para las que no entraron en otra historia y conocen el prosedimiento . Por favor participen ! n.n

**Nombre y apellido : ( si no quieren poner su verdadero nombre no importa elije uno )**

**Descripción física : **

**Descripción emocional : **

**Habilidades : **

**Que te gusta :**

**Que no te gusta :**

**Chico: ( tu preferido ) **

**Miedos : ( opcional )**

* * *

Espero ver que lo dejen en los reweis n.n . Antes de que termine septiembre sigue en pie , les deseo suerte . También hay un papel de Nose si ponerlo de villana ( además de amber ) pero después se hace buena (? Nose no me decido , pongan si quieren también participar por este papel ( participan por los dos o uno )

**IMPORTANTE: ** Por cada capitulo las que estén en la historia tienen que dejar reweis , y sino tal vez sean sacadas dependiendo lo que diga mi ruleta m ( como amo mi ruleta ^w^ ) , ella decidirá todo . .


	2. Directo a Sweet Amorris!

**El inicio de una nueva amistad! Como no podía entrar a mi usuario : ,( tarde en subir este capitulo , pero tratare de subirlo mas rápido los capitulo y así no tendrán que esperar tanto :D pero claro puede ser cualquier día menos el LUNES ( hoy es una excepción ) ya que los lunes a la tarde porque tengo que ir al coro y hago panqueques ^w^**

**Bueno empecemos!**

* * *

~• Daniela Woods •~

Me llamo Daniela pero me dicen Diami , tengo 16 años , soy rubia con mechones grises con ojos color marrón y otro de color verde , vivo sola con mi hermana gemela Rina Aisaka , ella es igual a mi solo que tiene mechones azules en vez de gris aunque siempre peleábamos sin razón alguna ( igual que toda hermana :D ) Eran las 10:00 me cambie ya que había tiempo busque mis cosas y desayune ( NO! Vale yo me tengo que levantar a las 6:30 :c a la escuela )

\- Rina ! Despierta a desayunar ! - Le grite unas cinco veces pero no me escucho , bueno nuestra casa era grande ( traducion : eran ricos *0*) pero tampoco no me pudiera escuchar - Rina Aisaka , sino te despiertas ahora ! Te juro que te arrastro por las escaleras! - Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando llego me la encuentro toda envuelta en las sabanas - Vamos sal !

~• Rina Aisaka •~

Me llamo Rina Aisaka , y la que esta intentando sacarme de la cama es mi hermana gemela Diami - Hace frío, dejame dormir un poco mas -

Ella me jalaba de la pierna mientras yo me acurrucaba en las sabanas

\- Eso me dijiste hace un hora !-

\- Pero sigo teniendo sueño...- Empecé a bostezar pero me tiro de la cama y me empezó a arrastrar

\- Lo tendré que hacer por las malas ! -

\- Pero, no me diste la otra opción -

\- Por que sabia que si te la hubiera dado aun así te tendría que sacar a rastras! -

\- No seas mal pensada, de tu hermana -

\- No pienso mal , es que todos los días es así ! -Cuando por fin me pudo sacar la sabana agarre otra que estaba a mano y me tape - Vamos! -Agarro una almohada del sofá de mi cuarto y me empezó a pegar una y otra y otros y otra y otra y otra vez.

Después de un laaaaaargo rato de discusión me levante a cambiarme y a desayunar . Cuando llegamos a nuestra academia vino corriendo una amiga nuestra llamada Azul , nuestra escuela era muy grande lo cual no me sorprendió que al llegar viniera cansada

~• Daniela •~

Cuando llegamos a la academia nos encontramos con Azul un poco angustiada

\- Rina! Diami! La directora las llamo a la dirección - Cuando llaman a alguien nunca es nada bueno , nunca nos llamaron a nosotras era la primera vez pero que podíamos a ver hecho nosotras?

Cuando llegamos a la dirección la directora esta volteada a su silla , nosotras estábamos un poquito nerviosas ( un poquito? XD )

\- Señoritas Daniela y Rina - Era una señora de unos 58 años con un aspecto de... vieja amargada con pelo rojo y corto.- Su solicitud fua adaptada podrán ir a París , Francia.

\- ¿¡ EN SERIO !? -

~• En alguna ciudad •~

Me llamo Jhezreel Wickham mis pelo es ondulado con reflejos rojizon hasta la cintura , mis ojos bicolor uno violeta y el otro azul , estoy junto a mis amigas Yuno y Lilian , las conozco desde que tengo memoria , siempre estabamos juntas desde pre-escolar y aun seguimos asi. Estábamos caminando para llegar ala escuela . Mientras Lilian iba a retirar la orden de su cafetería favoriata , Yuno encontró un gato negro con ojos celestes y patitas blancas ( Mi gato! ^w^ )

\- Mira un gato! , que kawaii ! - A Yuno le encantaba los gatos en cambio a mi no , nose porque pero nunca me agradaron .

\- Yuna , no me acerques a ese gato ! - Yuno lo acercaba mas y mas - Ni te atravas, recuerda la ultima vez ! -

\- Vamos este no te hará nada..- La ultima vez fue cuando tenia 6 , me encontré un gato en la calle y cuando lo agarre el gato me salto y me rasguño toda la cara . Me empezó a perseguir con ese gato hasta que nos cansamos .

\- Oye y Lilian donde esta ? - Nos las pasamos corriendo que no nos acordamos que de Lilian

\- Eeeehh.. - Yo la miraba a Yuno con la cara de " Esto es tu culpa y de ese gato tuyo "

~• Mientras Lilian •~

\- Chicas ? Donde están ? Salgan de donde sea que estén ? Esto no es gracioso ! -

~• Un rato después •~

\- Perdón , fue todo culpa de Yuno -

\- Por que mía!? -

\- Por que si no me hubieras perseguido con ese gato , no nos hubiéramos olvidado de Lilian -

\- No , pasa nada - Lilian trataba calmarnos , ella tenia una paciencia increíble - Ya esta , vamonos ala escuela , que sino llegamos tarde...

\- Sobre eso...- En estas semanas no encontrabamos ocasión , para decirles que Yuno y yo nos íbamos a trasferir a París como alumnas de intercambio .

\- Que paso ? - No queríamos preocupar mas a Lilian , ya que siempre fue una buena amiga...

\- El director , aprobó nuestra solicitud de intercambio mañana Yuno y yo nos vamos a París -

\- Que ! Gran noticia ! - Me sorprendió ver la relación feliz de Lilian , pero ella era hací dispuesta todo por sus amigas

~• Yuno Yagami •~

Lilian se vei feliz , lo cual nos alegro , quizá no fue estuvo muy bien decírselo a ultimo momento pero bueno... Cuando terminaron las clases todos los de la clase ,incluyendo a una cierta personita...

\- Como!? Que a ellas se pudieron transferir a París y yo no !? - Era Misaki , ella siempre se creyó la numero uno ya que su padre era el director de la escuela

\- Hasta nunca Misaki! Te enviare una postal de París! - Estaba verde de envidia mientras nosotras reíamos

\- Ya veras! - Vino corriendo hacia nosotras , corrimos hasta poder entrar a, avión y seguridad se la llevo - Dejenme! Yo debería estar hay!

\- ¡Si! ¡ Francia allá vamos ! -

~• Mientras en una casa •~

Me llamo Mía Beriners soy de estatura baja , mi pelo es lacio y castaño , con ojos verdes pero aveces cambian de color miel . Eran las 11:00 pero aun tenia sueño con Tsubas, Diana , Neiko y Yuna nos la pasamos viendo la maratón de películas de terror

\- Tsubasa~ Tsubasa ~ Tsubasa! ~ DESPIERTA!~ -

\- N-no puedo e-el moustro me come! - Tsubasa siempre le tuvo miedo a las pelicualas de terror y todo lo que tenga que ver con eso la ponía pálida . - Aaah! - De repente se cayo y se enredo con todas las sabanas con las que se oculto anoche ...

\- Tsubasa , no puedes seguir teniéndole miedo a las peliculas de terror~ - Decía Neiko desperesandose-

\- Alguien sabe donde esta Diana ? ~ -

\- No , estaba contigo ?

\- S-se l-levanto hace rato - Yuna trataba de safar de las sabanas pero no podía

\- Ave te ayudo... - Mientras Neiko intentaba ayudar a Tsubasa baje abajo por que escuche ruido

Cuando baje vi a Diana preparando el desayuno , cereales , la leche todo bien ordenadito con panqueques al lado

\- Uy! Que rico - Intente sacar uno pero cuando lo intente me pego en la mano

\- Recuerda que es para todas! La ultima vez te las comiste todas ! - Tal vez era verdad pero no me arrepiento de nada ! NADA!

\- Que es eso !?

\- Ensalada de huevo y zanahoria es saludable -

\- Detesto la zanahoria... - La mire con una cara de " Lo arruinaste "

~• Diana Carrillo •~

Mía me miraba con una cara amenazadora , luego de un rato salio corriendo en busca de algo(?

\- Lo encontré ! - Trajo levantando hacia arriba una caja de ositos de gomita - Mi tesoro !

\- Dulces ! -

\- Aaah ! No vengas de repente! - Era Tsubasa parecía que se había teletransportado por unos dulces

\- Quiero! Quiero!

\- Consigue los tuyos estos son mios!

Empezaron a pelear por la caja , mientras Neiko bajaba y trataba de separlas

\- Es mio!

\- No mio!

\- Dejen de pelear

\- Porque no comen un poco de zanahoria ?

Las tres me miraron raro y siguieron pelando por la caja...

\- M-me tendré que comer todo y-yo?

~• Mas tarde •~

\- Me duele el estomago -

\- A mi igual -

\- Eso te pasa por comer los ositos de gomita , Mia - Era verdad y no me lo podía negar - Y a ti Tsubasa por haberte comido el helado del refrigerador

\- No me arrepiento de nada! - Dijo Mía diciendo lo segura de si

~• Neiko Kinomoto •~

Aunque no lo admitan Tsubasa y Mía le dolía la panza de tanto comer.

\- Y dime Tsubasa , que le dirás a Félix cuando te vallas a París -

\- Q-que?

\- Valle el chico que siempre te da flores ! - Mía lo sabia muy bien lo que hablaba

\- No , te hagas la tonta , Félix siempre se preocupa por ti cuando estas enferma , imaginate cuando sepa que te vas a París ! - Diana hechando leña al fuego

\- Félix , nunca me intereso -

\- Pero si tu a el... - Se lo susurré al oído para que no se lo olvidara

\- Bueno , supongo que con el tiempo la olvidara - Diana trataba de despreucuparla

\- Y si no? -

\- Pues...

\- Tren demos que averiguarlo...

Ese mismo día viajamos a la noche anciosas por llegar y ver como seria el instituto Sweet Amorris...

* * *

** Holis! Nose cuando lo estén leyendo pero acá son como las 6:00 de la mañana y en media hora me tengo que ir al colé :,( y me pasaron muchos problemas pero pude terminarlo ( malditas pruebas =.= ) les agradezco el apoyo que me están dando ^w^ **

**Mía Berriners : Me tienes que contar la historia del chiguagua , a cambio yo te cuento porque detesto a los patos u.u **

** Quería pedirles claro si quieren que me envíen la misma ficha pero nesecito un chico , ya que muchas repitieron el mismo chico ( Te estoy mirando Armin =.= ) pensé en hacer uno o dos para no repetir tanto como ahora pero claro tampoco perfecto sino que tenga carisma...**

**Chaucito! Las quiero!**


	3. Nuestro primer día

**Holis! ^w^ Hoy** es** el primer día en la Sweet Amorris lo cual conocerán a los chicos *-* ( quizá no a todos :p )sorry por las faltas de ortografía XD pero al tener muchos personajes se me complican es , que trato de hacer felices a todos, pero no se puede T-T NO SE PUEDE!( golpeando la mesa , mientras me miran extraña , ellos ya deberían a verse acostumbrado ;3 )**

* * *

~ • Mía • ~

Cuando llegamos a París buscamos a la hermana de la directora, que según ella nos iba a dar alojamiento. A lo lejos la vimos llegar, cuando caminamos junto a Rita, vimos a ocho chicas más caminando en la misma dirección, no mira vamos mutuamente mientras caminando cada vez más y más rápido.

\- Mía, no sé pero creo que no sea una coincidencia - Caminamos más rápido, hasta que empecemos a correr

\- Corre! - Cuando nos dimos cuenta ella hacían lo mismo, nos caímos entre ochos chicas que iban en la misma dirección chocándonos entra sí…

\- Auch~ Eso dolió - Era una chica de pelo lacio rosado, estaba bajo mío y trataba salir - Podrías salir de arriba mío!?-

\- L-lo siento ... pero porque nos siguen!?

\- Ustedes nos siguen a nosotras!

\- Ehh... chicas esperen...- La hermana de la directora la directora intentaba calmarnos - CHICAS! - Mis oídos empezaron a doler con tal solo escucharlo una vez ...- Déjenme explicar, me llamo Agatha y soy la hermana de todas sus directoras...

\- Ósea todas nosotras estaremos en el mismo instituto?

\- No, solo eso compartirán el mismo alojamiento! No es genial!? - Nos miraba con una gran sonrisa ,mientras nosotras nos mirábamos mutuamente sorprendidas tal vez no sepa ni siquiera sabía sus nombres pero creo saber lo que pensaba

\- No pienso compartir , mi habitación con unas extrañas! - Dijo una de pelo azabache que le llegaba a la cintura con ojos azules, con un tatuaje rosa y un collar de luna creciente

\- La de allá se llama Mía -Me apunto con el dedo no solo a mi sino también a las demás - Neiko , Rina , Daniela , Diana , Jhezreel y para todas las demás ella es Tsubasa - La agarro de abrazo de forma amigable mientras ella trataba de salir- Listo , ya no son más desconocidas , además mi casa es grande y tiene nueve cuartos , yo mañana me voy de viaje así que les dejo a cargo de mi casa , así cuiden la bien- Chaqueo los dedos mientras sobre ida confiada , ¿¡COMO NOS IBA A DEJAR A CARGO NO NOS CONOCEMOS CASI NADA!?

\- Y cuando empezaremos a ir al instituto? - Daniela al parecer tenía una gemela, ya que con la chica que vino con ella se parecen mucho

\- Mañana a la mañana las llevare a mi casa -

Nos fuimos en la un auto grande, que por fortuna entrábamos todas. Cuando llegamos la casa era muy grande y linda, el pasto verde y lleno de flores de todos colores.

~• Diana •~

Cuando entramos la casa enorme y elegante con dos pisos, podría acostumbrarme a esto...

\- Arriba están las habitaciones - Cada una subió corriendo por la escaleras para conseguir la mejor habitación posible

Cuando llegue fui la tercera, y me fui a la primera que encontré era muy linda espaciosa, con un placar color blanco, una mesa al lado de la ventana con encima una computadora y una cama color rojo claro. Me dormí un par de horas hasta las 8:00 era muy temprano para despertar pero tenía hambre haci que baje a comer algo. Cuando termine de comer las sobras de pastel que había en la heladera vi una nota en la mesa...

~ • _Por: El Tía Agatha_ • ~

_Espero que disfruten el instituto, yo estaré de viaje, espero que cuiden mi hogar,_

_Les confió que todo lo que tengo. Ya están todos los papeles listos hací que no hay_

_Necesidad de preocuparse, las veré en tres meses. Deje comida en la heladera y_

_Dinero pero no se lo gasten todo de golpe..._

_~• Besos la Tía Agatha • ~_

Cuando leí esto escupí lo último del pastel que tenía en la boca, ¿¡No nos podía dejar así nada más!?¿¡O sí!?

~ • Diami • ~

Eran las 11:00 por primera vez no tuve que despertar a Rina, se despertó porque no había comido nada ayer en el viaje ahí que se levantó temprano para desayunar... Cuando baje estaban todas levantadas, pero al parecer estaban discutiendo.

\- Como nos va a dejar solas!? La última vez que cocine queme la cocina y el pelo de Neiko! -

\- Alguna se preguntó por qué mi pelo es rosa? - Yuno la apuntaba y agarraba el pelo de Neiko como si fuera una muñeca y Neiko no parecía a verle gustado mucho el recuerdo de lo que sucedió ...

\- Bueno , al menos nos dejó dinero en la mesa y mucha comida en el refrigerador ... - Diana sin perder un segundo miro amenazadoramente a Tsubasa y a Mía

\- POR QUE NOS MIRAS ASÍ!? - Gritaron a coro , molestas

\- POR QUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LLENE MI REFRIGERADOR NO SALIO NADA BIEN!

~• Flash Back •~

\- Aahh~ - Supere - No estaría tan agotada si no hubiera sido por esa anciana , que no quería devolverme la carne a mitad de precio...

~• Flash Back dentro, del Flash Back •~

\- DE VUELVAME ESE PAVO SEÑORA, YO LA AGARRE PRIMERO!- (WTF!? XD )

\- PRIMERO SOBRE MI CADAVER!

\- ASI!?ENTONCES , NO TENDRE QUE ESPERAR MUCHO MÁS! - Solté el pavo a mitad de precio , dejándola que se caiga por si sola y agarrando las bolsa - HASTA NUNCA! - De repente me choque contra un poste donde te dicen los precios - Auch~ E-eso dolió...

~• Fin de Flash Back del Flash Back •~

\- Auch ~ Aun me duele mi rostro de tan solo recordar el golpe ...-

Cuando llegue a casa , Mía y Tsubasa me esperaban para una piyamada , Neiko no pudo venir ya que tuvo que cuidar a su hermanita menor

\- Ya llegue ! - Fui directo al refrigerador a dejar la comida

\- Porque no vemos una peli de terror ? Tienes muchas a ti te gustan !- Mía agarro una de las tantas películas que tenía el mueble tenia adentro

\- Claro , término de guardar y ya voy ...- Cuando regrese Mía y Tsubasa estaban peleando por que película ver, luego estuvieron peleando, hasta que se cansaron y empezamos a ver Scary Movie 2 ( Una de mis favoritas :D ) Cuando me di cuenta , me quede dormida .A mi alrededor habían botellas de gaseosas y palomitas tiradas, baje abajo por un vaso de agua , no entiendo como Tsubasa y Mía pueden comer tanto sin problema... Cuando baje vi un montón de bolsas de papas , cajas de gomitas , envolturas de chocolate , etc... Y al lado estaban Mía y Tsubasa al lado del refrigerador , y para el colmo, el pavo que compre!, estaba pegado con caramelo! COMO ERA POSIBLE!?

\- QUIEN RAYOS, PEGO EL PAVO EN LA PARED!?

~• Fin del Flash Back •~

\- COMO ERA POSIBLE PEGAR UN PAVO EN LA PARED!? -

\- Bueno, Mía y yo tenemos nuestros trucos...

~•Otro Flash Back (SÍ! ;3)•~

~• Tsubasa •~

\- Quiero, algo dulce...- Con la peli castaña a mi lado no seguíamos llenas y no quedaba más dulces

\- Ya, se! - Ella chasqueo los dedos - Cuando era chiquita vi a mi mama hacer caramelo , solo con azúcar! -

Fui a ver las bolsas a ver si encontraba azúcar...

\- Sí! Azúcar! - Levante la azúcar en señal de triunfo *.* -

\- Trae una olla y llena hecha le aceite - Fui a buscar la azúcar el aceite, Mía hecho la azúcar y después aceito y lo dejo calentar.

\- Estas segura que es con aceite?

\- Oh~ tienes razón era con agua

\- No, importa , no creo que allá mucha diferencia ! - Mía hecho el agua de golpe tirando nos aceite , tiro el sartén de golpe a la pared

\- Y ahora que? -

\- Ya se ! - Chasqueo los dedos mientras se fue al refrigerador trayendo un pavo grande , puso el pavo en la pared

\- Ya lo arruinamos cierto?

\- ... Sí

\- AAAAAAHHH! DIANA NOS MATARA!

~• Fin del Flash Back •~

~• Diami •~

\- Cuando todas salimos estábamos listas y nos quedaba media hora para llegar al instituto. Estábamos cerca de un café cuando nos dimos cuenta...

\- Alguna sabe dónde es? -

\- ... -

\- ¿Cómo vamos a ir un lugar que ni sabemos cómo es!? - Jhezreel se empezaba a molestar - ¿¡Alto y Tsubasa!?

\- No soy la única que pierde a las personas! - Me pregunto a qué se refería con eso Yuno

~ • Tsubasa •~

Las chicas salieron tan rápido que no llegue a alcanzarlas , me encontraba en un parque con un pequeño laguito y de repente me chocó con alguien...

\- Auch~ Disculpe no lo vi -

\- No , importa señorita - Era un chico con pelo gris, alto , con los ojos bicolor uno color ámbar y el otro verde , era muy apuesto y amable, tenía una aura de paciencia y serenidad ...

\- L-lo siento , e-es que me perdí , iba caminando hacia el instituto Sweet Amorris...

\- Tal vez yo la pueda ayudar, yo me dirijo al mismo lugar -

\- En serio!? Genial - Su sonrisa era tan bella que parecía que brillaba ( alguien se enamoró XD )

\- Me llamó Lysandro, y usted ?

\- Me llamo Tsubasa

\- Encantado de conocerte Tsubasa

\- No eres de por aquí cierto ?

\- N-no soy una alumna transferida de la escuela Wilson

\- Debe , ser un lugar muy lindo , tenemos suerte de tener a una persona muy amable en nuestro instituto , espero que sea de tu agrado .- Lo que dijo me hizo sonrojar levemente...

\- C-claro , que será de mi agrado , no soy de las personas que prefieren el dinero antes que todo! - Me puse a la defensiva y como no pude pensar mi respuesta , salió por impulso.

\- Me alegro , que bueno que no haya personas así en el instituto...

Fui caminado junto a él , seguro que las chicas no tendrían problema, parece una persona que se pueda confiar. Seguro que ya encontraron el instituto y deben estar esperándome

~ • Rita • ~

Estábamos agotadas de caminar , estábamos perdidas sin saber a dónde ir , no sabíamos que hacer , de repente escucho la risa de alguien conocido...

-¿¡TSUBASA!? - Sin darme cuenta grite el nombre de ella y las chicas me escucharon

\- Donde!? - Diana empezó a ver al rededor buscándola , hasta que la vio caminando bajo un árbol con un chico peligris. Todas nos pusimos en el costado de una pared de un edifico viejo y empezamos a espiar

\- Quien es ese chico? -

Mía fue hacia ellos pero en un intento de detenerla nos caímos una arriba de la otra

\- Auch~ - El peligros se volteo a vernos y ver que sucedía

\- ¿¡Por qué!? -Mientras que Tsubasa se golpeó la mano en la cabeza..

\- Disculpen, pero es una falta de educación espiar - Nos extendió la mano a cada una para que nos levantaremos- Tsubasa las conoces?

\- Por desgracia sí...- Nos miraba mientras pegaba su cabeza en el árbol una y otra y otra vez...

\- Me llamo Lysandro , pero me pueden llamar Lys.. - Le extendió la mano a Mía , nunca le había visto la cara de boba a Mía , solo una vez ... cuando vio lo ositos de gomita en mi cuarto

\- M-me llamo Mía Berrines

\- Encantado de conocerte Mía -

\- Tierra a Mía ! , Tierra a Mía ! , Responde Mía ! - Yuno le pasaba la mano varias veces en frente de su cara

\- Es inútil , ya nos pasó una vez y hay que hacer lo mismo...- Agarre un balde de agua que estaba en una esquina , y se lo tire...

\- Aah!~ Que !? -

\- Tu amiga está bien ? - Lysandro se acercó al oído preocupado

\- Nah~ estará bien , no es la primera vez -

Fuimos caminado juntas, nosotras íbamos atrás, mientras Mía y Tsubasa iban con el peligris dirigiéndonos , cuando por fin llegamos al instituto Lysandro se tuvo que ir , y ahí fue cuando Tsubasa y Mía volvieron a tierra firme.. Nos fuimos al salón A , y nos presentamos antes todos éramos ocho , así que tardamos un poco...

~• Yuno •~

Cuando entramos , cada una se tuvo que presentar . Nunca me gusto la le de ser la chica nueva , no conoces a nadie , pero , por suerte esta vez no vine sola... La clase de álgebra fue muy aburrida hací que la mayor parte mire la ventana , cuando llego la hora de descanso todas nos pusimos abajo de un árbol y hicimos como un picnic

\- Alguna trajo algo dulce? - La verdad se me antojaba algo dulce sentía mi boca amarga...

\- ... Tsubasa se las comió al llegar

\- O SEA YA LO SABIA!?

\- Como no saberlo?

Mientras seguían discutiendo me fui a buscar una maquina expendedora a ver si vendían alguna, cuando encuentro una veo a un chico alto , con ojos verdes y pelo marron , era muy guapo y estaba pateando la maquina para sacar un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate ( Toby :3 ) Cuando logra sacar se tropezó conmigo , dejando caer todas las galletas en mi cara

\- O-oh disculpa ...

\- N-no hay cuidado

\- M-me llamo Ketin, tu eres una de las nuevas cierto?

\- S-si me llaml Yuno- Se escucharon unos pasos que venian de los pasillos, era una rubia teñida

\- Hola, Kentin o deberia llamar Ken - Al parecer se empezo a molestar pero no entiendo porque?

\- No me llames Ken, mi nombre es Ketin - De un salto vino un peliazul con ojos violetas , mas alto que yo...

\- Ketin! - Lo agarro de atras abrazandolo

\- Oh~ Miren quien esta a quien esta aqui , el novio de Ken

\- N-no soy el novio de Alexy!

\- Entonces , no me digas que esta cosa es tu novia...

\- Esta cosa tiene nombre! Y porque no tevas de aquí rubia teñida , la tintura te quemas la neuronas!

La rubia teñida se fue molesta empujando a todo quien estaba en su camino junto a sus otras dos amigas...

~•Jhezreel •~

Después de las clases Neiko y yo nos tuvimos que encargar de comprar comida , mientras Diana reforzaba la heladera para que ciertas personas no la abrieran...

\- Tengo que ir a la panadería , a comprar - Se fue , mientras yo me fui al supermercado " La luna "

\- A ver tengo que comprar , leche , harina , azúcar , y todo los ositos de gomita que encuentre para Mía - A lo lejos se veía , un señor con una bortaga ( disfraz :D ) , trate de pasar por el costado , pero solo logro que me cayera por la gente que había

\- Auch~ - Una mano se me presento

\- Levantate - Era una chico con pelo negro con ojos verdes , con un pircing en la ceja derecha y unos aretes de calaveras negros y rojos - Que te levantes!

\- A-asi ... G-gracias me llamo Jhezreel

\- Me llamó Yuukino Marikawa

\- Tu eres Yuukino Marikawa!?

\- Sí?

~• Flash Back •~

Antes de ir a comprar comida, fuimls al alojamiento a dejar nuestras cosas con Neiko.

\- Estoy muy cansada , porque no vas tu y yo juego con mi PSP

\- Vamos Neiko acompaña me ! Sera divertido !

\- Divertido caminar todo el día ...

\- Si vas te comprare cualquier manga que quieras!

\- Ya voy! - Neiko encontró un papel en su bolsillo , era el la nota que había dejado la Tía Agatha - Mira , atrás del papel teníamos un mapa ...

\- Justo lo tenia que poner atrás no? -

\- Mira , dice que tambien vendrá de estudiante de intercambio una tal Yuukino Marikawa. La conoces?

\- No, y tu?

\- No

~• Fin del Flash Back •~

Justo en el momento indicado llego Neiko corriendo...

\- Jhezreel , encontré el manga que quería , quien es ella?

\- Ella es Yuukino Marikawa

\- YUUKINO!?

* * *

** Un nuevo personaje aparece en escena ^w^ , hoy ya aparecieron Lysandro y Ketin , a Castiel y Armin saldrán en el próximo :p , lo mejor para el final :3 esperó que me perdonen por tardar tanto ... es que tuve visitas =.=**

** Chaucito! Hasta la próxima !**


	4. Aviso

** Holis! Ya se que se estarán preguntando " Y EL CAPITULO!? :c " Okey, ya se que paso tiempo XD desde que no subo , y es por los exámenes. ( PUT* =/ En cima, mi maestra no le agrado =3= ) , ... y además tenemos que organizar el show de talentos, el día de la tradición ( Soy Argentina :p) , y tengo el examen final de ingles donde curso por un titulo :D**

**Diana - Claro, pero tiene tiempo de leerlas historias de las demás...**

**Yo - Es que me tomo un tiempito ji ji ji XD**

** Ademas, este aviso no es solo para contarles mi falta de tiempo w , sino es que en el campamento ( si, también me fui a un campamento XP ) empecé a dibujar sus personajes ( en hoja y papel ) y quisiera , poner a un personaje por cada capitulo en la portada ( ustedes saben cual es ...creo si eres alguien como yo, eres tan despistada que estas leyendo esto bajando las escaleras, y yo me caería justo ahora ewe ) pero claro si ustedes quieren, y necesito que me digan que si o no .3. , y si quieren , quisiera que me digan como quieren aparecer, con su chico favorito, con que ropa , y si tienen alguna idea a que agregarle al dibujo, com un fondo,etc haré todo lo posible :D ya que ustedes conocen a su personaje mucho mejor que yo! ;3**

**Mia- Y-y el capitulo cuando estará - (agarra mi brazo y lo sacude)**

**Yo - Pronto, solo me falta el final **

**Tsubasa - No, nos ocurrirá nada cierto? **

**Yo - Lo importante es que todas saldrán sanas y salvas **

**Yuukino - Como,que lo importante es que todas saldrán sanas y salvas !? Que quiere decir eso!?**

**Neiko - No, importa con total que tenga mi PSP, el mundo esta a salvo**

**Yo- Sobre eso... **

**Rita - C-como!? La ultima vez que no tuvo su PSP , casi destruye nuestra casa!**

**Diami - No lo quiero recordar, la tele termino en el la piscina **

**Yuno - No, eso fue cuando cancelaron el maratón de anime... **

**Yo- Bueno, bueno calmense , no es el fin del mundo... (? Además , aparecerán Armin y Castiel **

**Todas - Armin y Castiel **

**Jhezreel- N-no es que me importe ...**

**Yo- Vamos, dime que al menos te gusta alguno de los dos ewe, yo me quedaría con todos **

* * *

**Mia Berriners : Como lo prometí, les contare mi mala experiencia con los patos ... =3= **

** Cuando tenia 5 años, era chquita , y era invierno, mi madre me abrigo con todo lo que había en el armario y apenas me podía mover , ese día fuimos a una laguna con patos , a pasar un día de campo en familia , mi hermana tenia 14 años y empezó a firmar el lugar , habíamos llevado pan para alimentar a los patos, era mi primera vez ( y la ultima e.e ) mi madre se distrajo y mi padre se fue a bajar las cosas del auto , dejándole con los patos y la bolsa de pan ( mala elección :c ) yo inocentemente, me acerque a una manada de patos que enseguida me quitaron la goles de pan, y como apenas me podía mover me empujaron a la laguna ( era profunda para mi altura ) y casi me ahogo , sino fuera por mi padre, y ensima mi hermana firmo todo =/ y ella se empezó a reír ( que buena hermana tengo =.= ) y lo peor de todo ... me robaron mi sándwich :c INTOLERABLE!**


	5. Encerradas

** Holis! Me extrañaron , yo si :,D al fin nuevo capitulo! ****Se acerca el verano y mi prima vendra de visita =D , y gracias a ella podre actualizar mas pronto, ya que sera mas rápido n.n y sin clases habrá mucho mas tiempo!**

**Buenos! Empecemos!**

* * *

~• Jhezreel •~

Recuerdo la nota que leí había un dibujo de ella ... mas bien pense que era una broma por lo mal dibujado que estaba...

\- Y-YUUKINO!?

\- Como saben mi nombre!?

\- L-la tía Agath- Antes de que pudiera decir algo, me interrumpio

\- La mujer extraño con un vestido!?aba asi que lo arroje al tacho de basura

\- Exacto! - Neiko mientras nosotras hablabamos o mejor discutíamos mientras ella leía un manga

\- Nos alojamos en su casa, ella esta de viaje...

\- C-como!? Pero se supone que YO! Me quedaría allí, NO PIENSO QUEDARME CON UNAS EXTRAÑAS!

\- Todas , pensamos lo mismo al principio...- La verdad la idea de quedarnos con unas extrañas, en una ciudad que no conocemos bien ... podría llegar a hacer un desastre...

\- COMO, TODAS!? Hay más!?-

\- Claro, somos 8 en total - Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, Yuukino estaba de espaldas llendose

\- E-espera! A donde vas!?

\- A buscar un lugar donde quedarme! No tengo tiempo para juegos! - Cuando intente pararla, Neiko me para a mi agarrandome del hombro y negándome con la cabeza

\- Dejarla, no es nuestro problema ... -

\- P-pero ...

~• Neiko •~

Cuando volvimos con Jhezreel compramos todo lo necesario para la cena, esta se veía un poco preocupada, lo adimito! , se que estuvo un poco mal pero no era quien para juzgarnos así nomas ...

Al día siguiente todas estábamos listas para ir al instituto hasta que Tsubasa olvido su mochila , así que tardamos mas de lo normal

\- Vamos Tsubasa! Solo quedamos Yuno y yo! - Yuno fue la única que se quedó conmigo, ya que las demás se hartaron y se fueron...

\- Y-ya voy! Kyaaa!- Tsubasa se callo , resbalándose por las escaleras - E-estoy bien

~• Tsubasa •~

Después de por en busca de mi mochila y volver por una curita para mi rodilla , se escuchaban unas voces atrás nuestro...

\- Vamos, Armin, vallamos de compras después de clases!

\- Ya te dije que no Alexy! - Uno se llamaba Alex con pelo azul y unos ojos violetas, medio turquesa , y el otro se llamaba Armin , con pelo negro azabache y unos ojos azules ( Armin entra en acción XD ) los dos se parecían bastante...

\- A-alexy ? - Al escuchar la voz del chico se petrificó dando vuelta lentamente

\- Los conoces Yuno ?

\- P-porque no seguimos?

\- Tu! - Alex apuntando la con el dedo, la miraba de reojo , como si la quisiera matar - No pienses lo que te daré a mi Ketin!

-Wow! Como que tu Ketin!

\- El es mio!

\- Al parecer ya se conoces... - Decia Armin mientras jugaba con un PSP - Me llamo Armin, soy el hermano gemelo de Alexy, perdonenlo el siempre es así...

\- Nunca, habia visto a unos gemelos, solo a Rita y a Diami - Neiko parecia fasinada- Oh! Estas jugando a Assenig Creed con un PSP yo tengo el mismo!

Neiko y Armin fueron hablando de videojuegos, animes, etc mientras Alexy y Yuno se fulminaba con la mirada uno con el otro, estar en el medio de esos dos no fue para nada... comodo

~• Jhezreel •~

Estabamos dentro intituto, quien sabe cuanto tardarian Tsubasa , Neiko . y Yuno en volver. Mientras las esperabamos, estábamos en el salón hablando ... sobre cosas sin importancia XD Hasta que de repente sentí un escalofrio

\- Nose ustedes pero tengo que el presentimiento, de que algo malo va a pasar- La verdad aveces siento ese escalofrio de que mi cabaza me advierte " ALGO MALO PASARA , ES MEJOR QUE NO VAYAS " ( a mi me pasa .3. )

\- Naa~ nada malo pasara, es que solo no quieres ir no es cierto? - Diami, me calmo un poco auque tenia razon en la parte de " no queria ir " ya que teniamos examen de algebra, me daba mucha fiaca...

\- Tal vez , es cierto de que no quiera ir, pero... la ultima vez que tuve este escalo frio fue cuando Yuno perdió su vuelo a Londres , a mi me persiguio una multitud de gatos y un hombre con una bortaga!

\- Que tienen los gatos y las bortagas ? - ( bortaga = disfraz )

\- Es que me dan miedo las bortagas y detesto a los gatos ! Y lo peor es por distraida me cai a un pozo! un pozo! con insectos! Detesto los insectos!

~• Flash Back •~

\- Nunca me llevaran viva! - Iba corriendo allí, de un hombre con una bortaga de conejo, tal vez los conejos sean lindos pero las bortagas no! NO!

\- E-espere se olvido su bolso!

\- No me importa lo que diga! No me detendre!

\- P-pero!

\- LALLALALALAALALAALALAL! No lo escuchare! - Cuando note que el hilo de mi vestido se estaba descociendo vi unos gatos que querian jugar con el. Haci que me empezaron a perseguir todos los gatos callegeros que eran peor! - KYAAAAAAA! - De repente me tropece con una pequeña piedra en la calle, con la que me cai al pozo, donde estaban arreglando las cañerias , lo cual mi vestido se mojo, me quede con los gatos callegeros en el pozo, y como estaba lleno de barro y tierra no tardaron en aparecer los insectos...

\- Espere, alli! Buscare ayuda! - El hobre de la bortaga tardo mas de 2 horas en buscar ayuda asi que no fue, lo que diríamos un " lindo día"

~• Fin del Flash Back •~

\- Y a Lylian, tu amiga no le paso nada? - Pregunto Mia, casi lo olvidaba...

\- Asi, la rechazaron... nada mas tiene, suerte

\- Si... suerte - Que habia dicho de malo!? como para que me mire asi!

\- Lylian siempre fue una persona fuerte... claro en el sentido emocional!

~• Mia •~

Cuando todas entramos al salon entro una chica nueva, tenia un pircin en la ceja derecha , pelo negro hasta la cintura , ojos verdes, llevaba unas calaveras rojas y negras como aros.

\- Alumnos ella es Yuukino Marikawa,su nueva compañera espero que se lleven bien... Es de bla bla bla bla bla... Sus padres son bla bla bla... De bla bla bla bla... - El señor Farres, siempre tan aburrido, y todo sabemos que no es lindo ser la chica nueva! ( claro, que hay excepciones :p como mi amiga Sol, la primera vez que entro mi amiga Mary dijo " ACA, ACA SIENTATE ACA! " claro que me lo conto ella, después de un tienpo... porque yo estaba mirando... la ventana XD )- Quiere presentarse, porfavor...

\- Seré directa, me gusta ser el centro de atencion asi que seguro muchos de ustedes ni me notaran...-

-Y con esa ropa quien te miraria! - Se escuchaba , una rubia burlarse ( Amber =.=) pero ella no hizo nada mas que sentarse, mientras su dos amigas se reían

\- Bueno, chicos sigamos en el año... bla bla bla bla , sucedió bla bla bla , y como consecuencia bla bla bla bla ... -

~• Media hora después •~

\- P-perdon por la tardanza- La puerta se abrio de repente, era Yuno! Si que tardaron mucho, atras suyo estaba Neiko, y Tsubasa . Aunque atras tambien habia un pelinegro y un peliazul , que se parecian mucho...- E-es que ... es que!

\- NOS ATACARON UNOS PATOS! - Tsubasa, hablo como gritando y todos se echaron a reír, mientras nosotras la mirábamos con preocupación ella nunca miente...

\- Esa es la escusa mas tonta que e escuchado! - Justo llego la directora, en el "mejor momento!" - Como, castigo por mentir a un profesor y llegar tarde! Se quedaran, hasta tarde limpiando todos los salones!

\- Disculepe! Pero, con todo respeto no parese estar mintiendo! - Yuukino se paro y la defendio, no pude creer lo que hacia, parecía una ... "buscaproblemas" pero ahora parece una buena persona

\- Por levantarle la voz a la directora usted tambien, las acompañara! Es una busca-problemas!- La directora estaba furiosa, con los pelos de punta.

\- Ella no es una busca problemas! Despues de todo defendio a Tsubasa!- Yo tambien actue a la defensiva, no era justo que la retaran por defenderla!

\- Mia tiene razón! Yuukino solo trato de ayudarla! - Al parecer no era la unica que pensaba asi , Jhereeel , la defendio

\- Si la castiga tendra que castigarnos tambien! - Diana tambien nos apoya!

\- Y a nosotras - Diami y Rita!

\- Asi!?

~• 5:00 de la tarde •~

~• Neiko •~

\- No entiendo ,como no pudo funcionar, en Kotoura-san hubiera funcionado ( un anime que me gusta mucho ewe )

\- Esto es la vida real! ( e.e ) -

\- Gracias, por ayudarla a Tsubasa - Dijo Mía a Yuukino - Me llamo Mía

\- No me lo agradescan... -Nos miro un poco indiferente a todas, después dejo la pastula para sacar los chicles pegados en las mesas

\- A-adonde vas!? - Al intentar seguirla solo conseguí caerme al piso

\- Me voy, yo no tengo nada que ver! -

~• Yuukino •~

Cuando iba de camino a la puerta, veo a Nathaniel cerrarla

\- N-Nathaniel! N-Nathaniel! - Le grite pero al parecer no me escucho - A-Abreme! - Le grite tanto como no voz lo permitía

Golpee la puerta varias veces pero solo termine lastomandome a mi misma, no podia creerlo quedarme encerrada en la escuela!?

\- N-NO PUEDE SER! QUEDARME ENCERRADA!? - Trataba de calmarme pero no podía, no soportaba la idea

Después de unos intentos desesperados de abrir la puerta, me rendí y fui a avisarles a las chicas

~• Rita •~

Mientras limpiaba el vidrio de la ventana con un paño, entro Yuukino, no parecía muy animada

\- * Suspiro * Nathaniel nos dejo encerradas!

\- Q-QUE!? - Dijimos a coro, nuestros ojos se hicieron platos al escuchar tal noticia

\- Lo que escucharon, intente patearla la puerta varias veces... pero no funciono -

\- N-no puede ser debe haber otra puerta! - Diami se desespero - O no!?

\- Recuerden quien es la nueva!

\- E-es que ... nosotras también somos nuevas... -

\- QUE!? LES RECUERDO QUE HOY ES VIERNES!

\- ... EHHHHH!? -

Todas nos pusimos locas y empezamos a tirar todo a nuestro paso, como si fuera nuestro ultimo dia, porque podría llegar a ser lo!

~• Luego de discutir un largo rato •~

~• Diana •~

\- Okey, okey , calmemosnos - La verdad no estaba nada calmada pero bueno...- Hay que conseguir comida y al menos algunas mantas para la noches , ya que pasaremos 2 días aquí -

\- 2 días? Es suficiente para terminar mi juego! - El pelinegro ( No me olvide de Armin y Alexy XD ) fue a su mochila y saco un PSP

\- Tienes razón Armin! Igual yo! Ademas ya tengo una escusa porque no hice la tarea! - Neiko y Armin prendieron su PSP para darse cuenta que no tenian mas batería ( nunca tuve un PSP , así que si esta mal sorry u.u )

\- ... - No dijeron nada y solo se fueron a una esquina a deprimirse

\- Están bien? - Pregunte

\- ... -

\- Creo que es mejor no molestarlo, cuando se pone hací Armin es igual que hablarle a una pared - Era el tal Alexy, que Yuno me menciono , o al menos eso creo... - Dejemos los ya se les pasará...

\- Alexy, nos ayudaras? - Dijo Tsubasa

\- Claro!

\- Okey! , Tsubasa , Yuno y Alexy vallan por mantas -

\- E-eh ... estas consciente de que mandaras a Yuno y Alexy juntos? - Tsubasa parecía saber lo que decía

\- Entonces... Yuukino tu iras en lugar de Yuno

\- Yo que!?

\- Rita, Diami, y Mía irán a las maquinas expendedoras y a la cafeteria por comida -

\- Genial! - Grito Rita

\- Nose, ustedes pero conociendo a Rita cuando esta así va a romper algo...-

\- Tu crees? - Mía y Diami ... digamos que se veian un poco preocupadas ... no quiero saber porque

\- Y Jhezreel , y yo? - Dijo Alex dispuesto a ayudar

\- Me acompañaran a buscar alguna llave, o alguien que nos ayude...

\- Y que pasara con Neiko ? - Dijo Mía , viendo a el estado de Neiko

\- ... dejemos la, no creo que pase nada malo -

\- ... -

\- Vamos! - Todas nos separamos como habíamos acordado, y fuimos en busca de nuestros objetivos

~• Neiko •~

Despues de hacerle comparñia a la esquiena y quedarme dormida..., fui a la terraza para tomar aire fresco, cuando me di cuenta el pasillo estaba oscuro la luces estaban rotas asi que saque la pequeña linterna de mi bolso, pude notar pequeños fragmentos de vidrios rotos de la lamparas de los pasillos, todo estaba oscuro lo unico que se podia notar era la luz de la luna llena ¿!TAN RAPÍDO SE HIZO DE NOCHE!? Mis manos temblaban, me puse tan palida, habia jugado todo el dia slenderman

\- Señor slenderman es usted? - Sentia unos ruidos detras mio, pero obviomente no me iba a dar - No voltees Neiko, no voltees - Me decia a asi misma

Escuchaban pasos detras mio, senti una mano en mi hombro, no pude evitar voltearme, la curiosidad me mataba!

\- AAHH! SLENDERMAN!

\- AAHH! P-PERO QUE!?

Eran Mía , Diami , con dulces en sus brazos... y Rita con un bat?

\- Q-que con esos dulces?

\- Fuimos por comida! - Dijo Mía con una gran sonrisa

\- Y-y que con ese bat!?

\- Ah! Esto? Lo usamos para saquear las maquinas expendedoras !

\- Y era necesario ronper las luces!?

\- Porque no?

\- P-pero...

\- Igual hay luces de emergencias - Me interrumpio antes de que pueda decir algo

De repente se escucho un ruido esta vez venia del sótano...

\- Y-y ese ruido ? - Pregunte mientras se me erizaba la piel

\- Seguro que es Yuno tratando de asustarnos

\- Pero si yo estoy acá! - Era Yuno

\- Q-QUE NO VENGAS DE REPENTE! - grite - Cuando llegaste!?

\- Yuno! Esperanos! - Detras de ella estaba Yuukino corriendo para alcanzarla, y un poco mas atras estaba Tsubasa

\- E-esperenme!

~• Yuno •~

Apenas cuando me di cuenta Yuno desaparecio y empezamos a seguirla, cuando llegue estaban discutiendo ... sobre un fantasama?

\- No me digan que creen en los fantasma?

\- En los fantasma no, en slenderman!

\- Ja ja , eso es lo mas tonto que e escuchado! - Yuukino pateo con todo la puerta del sotano, adentro se podia ver un chico pelirojo con unos ojos grises, y junto a el estaba lysandro

\- Lysandro! - Sin dudarlo Tsubasa fue a brasar a Lysandro

\- Pero que mier!? -

\- Hola señoritas, que las trae por aqui?

\- Lysandro tu las conoces!? - Dijo su amigo muy molesto

\- Disculpenlo, el no siempre es así - dijo - El es Castiel, de vez en cuando ensayamos...

\- No sabía que tenían una banda - Dijo Yuno

\- Es que empezamos a ensayar mas seguido por...

\- Gatito! Perdón por llegar tarde! - Vino una chica con jean ajustados, cabello largo y castaño, con ojos azules claros a abrazar a Castiel - Y ellas quiees son?

De repente sentí un aura oscura pensé que era senderman por lo que intente no voltear , pero como siempre la curiosidad me gano... Atrás mio estaban Mía, Yuukino , Diana , y Jhezreel con un aura asesina que daba miedo...

\- Diami - susurré - tengo un mal presentimiento...

* * *

** Pido mil disculpas por no subir antes xD pero aprobé todo así que ahora tengo mas tiempo! :D por favor a las que no leyeron el aviso anterior leanlo ya que no puedo subir los dibujos si no dejan el comentario .3. **

**Seguro que me quieren matar por la aparición de Debrah xD pero tranquis que final feliz seguro tiene **

** .yui21 : Gracias por la amenaza(? ( okey, sonó raro xD ) significa que apresias la historia, o al menos eso quiero pensar xD**

**Proximo capitulo! **

_**Declaracion de guerra**_


End file.
